


Des Yeux Bleu

by JustLetGo



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 还有一些（前）马竞球员出镜但我懒得打tag了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLetGo/pseuds/JustLetGo
Summary: 补档，写于2019秋。一个捏他西班牙内战背景的小故事，实际上也没有和历史有什么对应，要非说内涵了谁那就内涵了樱桃树吧。
Relationships: Antoine Griezmann/Lucas Hernandez
Kudos: 2





	Des Yeux Bleu

**Author's Note:**

> *捏他西班牙内战背景，除主角外的出镜的人名/地名都是代号，立场不重要。
> 
> *奶油吐司的梗见《向加泰罗尼亚致敬》，另外一个很明显啦就是套路《小王子》

0

如果在战争开始之前，问卢卡斯为什么而战，他会挠挠头说：“为了反对那些可怕的独裁者。“

如果在战争结束之后，问卢卡斯为什么而战，他会沉默一会儿，然后露出他那整齐洁白的牙齿，笑着说：“为了那些我爱的人。”

1

当阵地上冒出了一些新鲜面孔的时候，卢卡斯和他属于A.T.M.C支队的朋友们在低矮黑暗的战壕里已经待了大约三个星期。在这条寒冷而无所事事的战线上，有机会打中敌人实在是一件稀奇的事——但是走火击中同胞却是寻常发生的。

卢卡斯困的不行，即使是精力最为旺盛的二十岁小伙子，每周只能睡上二三十个小时也是在是对身体的一种考验和折磨。睡眠不足的最大问题就是头脑迟钝眼神发懵，他打了个哈欠，摸摸自己老旧的、用不知道多少上世纪的零件拼起来的来复枪，以为自己还在梦中和敌人交火，就迷迷糊糊朝着远处有脚步声的地方开了一枪。

“砰——”

很显然，对于一个歪在战壕墙壁上就能呼呼大睡的小兵来说，能打中些什么才算是奇迹。

子弹什么也没有击中。但这引发的动静倒是不小，除了远处一声声的惊呼，还有身边的一阵骚动。

“Luki你疯了吗？”在卢卡斯身边的萨乌尔一把抢过了他的枪，这位年轻人尽管脸上被泥巴糊得看不清五官，眼睛依然在阴影里闪闪发亮：“哪个蠢蛋会想要偷袭你还弄出这么大声响的？”

萨乌尔紧接着锤了一下卢卡斯的头：“你忘了前几天戈丁说会有一批新志愿者来这里吗？”

卢卡斯嗷一声，痛觉让他恢复了一些理智，勉强记起来在自己狼吞虎咽蔬菜炖扁豆的间歇听到过这些话：“似乎是有这么回事……”

萨乌尔在黑暗中翻了个白眼，一脚把这个稀里糊涂的小兄弟从泥土里踹起来。

事实证明萨乌尔说的没错，来人并不是对面那些只想着如何浪费机枪子弹的“蠢蛋”，而是国际纵队的一个小队。领头的是个年轻的小个子法国人，西语却令人奇异地流利，和其他只会一个词一个词往外蹦的外国人完全不一样——或者这正是他能够当上领队的原因。

安托万·格里兹曼，看名字分不清是法国人还是德国人，不过很快大家在理解了他是出生在洛林大区，成长在巴斯克之后，就开始“安托”“安托”亲昵地称呼他，另一些人则并不打算搞清楚“安托万”究竟是如何发音的，按照南欧的习惯嘻嘻哈哈地喊成“安东尼”或者是“安东尼奥”，这个法国的蓝眼睛也并不生气，快乐地跑来跑去，很快和他们熟络起来。

卢卡斯因为放了一枪的误会，被萨乌尔推着去找这位有着短短金发的法国人道歉。结果他憋了半天也没说出话来，只管咧着那口整齐的大白牙傻笑，反倒是格里兹曼被他傻乎乎的模样逗乐了，也歪着脑袋笑了起来。

“你叫卢卡斯？”格里兹曼坐在石头垒起来的矮墙上晃着腿，短短的头发背着光泛出柔和的金光。

“叫我luki也行，”卢卡斯仰着头看他，“说起来，我也生在法国，但——很久没回去了。”他垂下脑袋，想着自己那没良心的父亲，扁了扁嘴。他很少提及他那个在他很小时候就丢下他和弟弟特奥跑路的赌鬼父亲，但这并不是说他对法国一无所知——他依然会想起马赛温柔的海风，和那里缱绻的口音。

“哇！”对方蓝眼睛一亮，一对乱糟糟的眉毛飞起来：“那等这里结束了，我们一起回你出生的地方看看。”

卢卡斯还没来得及答话，法国人就变魔术似的从口袋里掏出一大块奶油吐司：“诺，路过巴塞罗那，从那里最好的面包店带上的，当作见面礼！”——不要说在前线，就是在韦斯卡或者是在马德里，都很难见到这么好的东西。

年轻的西班牙士兵——我们姑且说这个说西语的年轻人是个西班牙人吧——挠挠头，咧着嘴笑了一笑。格里兹曼笑嘻嘻揽过了他的肩膀，大喊着：“从今以后我们就是朋友啦！”

2

第一天戈丁看着他瘦弱的身板，就摇摇头跟胡安弗兰断定这小个子的体格在西班牙冬天的寒夜里要不了三天就得哭着回家找妈妈，但一个多月过去，阵地里还是时不时传来“安东”的呼唤声，随后就看见一个飞奔而去的身影，以及一串快乐的笑声。

因为法国人的到来，这个脏兮兮的阵地又出现了些许的活力，似乎连冷峻的石灰岩都变得有些柔软了。尽管物资供给在一天天的不断减少，蜡烛的供给也少得可怜，卢卡斯自己制作的橄榄油灯只能勉强照亮脸前的一小块地方，但比起对面那些和他们一样冻得直哆嗦的敌人，至少他们这里还有欢乐——而格里兹曼显然是制造快乐的好手。

通常情况下，阵地前沿的机枪手都配有扩音器，充当战地宣传员的重任。鉴于格里兹曼出众的枪法和他流利的西语，他很快就在这个岗位上发挥出了巨大的作用——不过不是以子弹的方式，而是以语言的方式。

“奶油吐司！”格里兹曼中气十足地举着扩音器在喊，“就在这儿，我们正坐在这里吃吐司！多么柔软的面包，多么新鲜的奶油！”他继续描绘着诸如芝士烤土豆、番茄洋葱烩菜之类听着就让人感到腹内空空的食物——事实上除了格里兹曼小队来的那第一天，他们也有好几个月没有见到这些好东西了。直到他把自己也喊饿了，在众人肚子抗议的咕咕声中，格里兹曼才悻悻地放下扩音器。

戈丁对馋得眼冒绿光的卢卡斯评价说：“绝对不能低估一个法国人对美食的狂热。”

卢卡斯在刚来的两个月里无比期望一场真正的大战的到来，但很快这个念头就不得不被打消。副队长科克皱着眉头念着西蒙尼的手信，信上说他们的任务并非主动大规模出击，而主要是牵制这个方向的敌人，让敌人没法抽出兵力向东面战场增援。

他的失望写在了脸上，第一时间大声嚷嚷表达了不满，结果是被戈丁锤了好一顿暴栗。卢卡斯委屈地抱着脑袋面壁思过，格里兹曼抱着胳膊歪在坑坑洼洼的战壕壁里安慰他：“匪帅的考虑嘛，总是有道理的。”

“我愿意为了他去死。”卢卡斯在上个无所事事的白天里洗了个凉水澡，果不其然地光荣感冒了，此时瓮声瓮气地说，“可是他都不给我这个机会。”他歪歪头，正好撞进格里兹曼的目光里。

傍晚的阳光穿过寒冷而干燥的空气斜斜地射进来，正照映在格里兹曼的半边脸上。亮光里，他的眼睛显出一种无机质感的浅蓝色——不像萨乌尔那种海水一样的蓝，而是冰山一样的蓝色。卢卡斯盯着这两颗透彻的玻璃珠子，忽然就感到自己跳动的心脏在这样的目光下冻住了。

似乎格里兹曼又说了些什么，但是卢卡斯已经听不见了。他看着一片寂静中格里兹曼的脸凑上来，摸摸他的额头，又不满地和他嘟囔些什么。

直到格里兹曼离开，卢卡斯才在夜晚侵袭来的寒气中打了个哆嗦。他搓搓手，化冻的心脏却仿佛直发烫，心跳声仿佛鼓点一样敲打着自己的耳膜。卢卡斯摸摸自己火热的脸颊，在黑暗里笑了笑。

卢卡斯果然发烧了。虽然年轻人的体格壮得和牛似的，但病毒一来也只能束手就擒。临时队医菲利佩感叹终于能安静几天了，但还是骂骂咧咧地从溪边浸了凉毛巾给他口中“愚蠢的小崽子”敷在额头上。

好在这片阵地此时确实没有什么紧急任务，大家也就对卢卡斯的病情格外上心，三番五次组队来探望他，明着说是关心一下好战友，实际上就是顺便分两口病号餐。卢卡斯一开始还有力气躺在地上骂他们没有良心，但高热却渐渐将他的脑子融化，拖他进入了梦境。

他一个人走在黑色的沙漠里，头上蓝幽幽的星星嘲讽似的看着他。沙子里仿佛伸出无数双细小的手，将他一个劲儿地往下拉。卢卡斯拼了命地想要挣扎，却一分分地陷得更深。他有时眼睁睁看见自己的弟弟特奥在往沙丘的边缘走，还没等他呼喊出声就消失在了黑色沙暴中。有时一条蛇盘在他的头顶，吐着信子在他眼眶上游走，阴冷的风在耳边呼啸。

卢卡斯感到沙子没过了口鼻，整个人溺水似的向下落。世界忽然变成了血红色，热浪一波波袭来，火药点燃的气味刺激着他的眼睛，生理性泪水一波波涌出漂浮在空中，每一滴泪珠里都有一个小卢卡斯在痛苦地惨叫。

不知道过去了多久，他从血火里脱身，感到自己又走在那片黑色的沙漠里。他似乎是一匹孤狼，爪印在沙子里点成一朵朵梅花。他仰头，狼的眼睛里映出蓝色的星星，星星忽然开始坠落，砸进眼前的深坑里。他小跑着一路向下，看见星星落下的地方有一架小小的飞机，里面钻出一个小个子飞行员。来人摘下护目镜，露出蓝色的眼睛，蹲下来揉揉狼脑袋，对他笑着说：“我来接你回家去啦，luki。”

3

病好之后的卢卡斯依然一天天和队友开一些没轻没重的玩笑，依然一天天被戈丁几顿暴栗伺候，依然会去有意无意地找格里兹曼说一些无关痛痒的话。但是他开始不再急着要在战场上显示他年轻的勇气，而是会在深夜里面对萨拉戈萨的群山和零落的星星沉默。

他不认为这来源于对死亡的恐惧或者是怯懦，但是嗅着战壕里随着白昼增长而日渐浓郁的气味——士兵们通常都非常熟悉这种混合了火药和腐烂的味道，他们称之为“死亡的味道”——他似乎多了些犹豫。

这种犹豫往往是在格里兹曼出去巡逻的时候达到顶峰。

菲利佩对他这种心事都写在脸上的性格了如指掌。菲利佩在一边努力用推弹杆清理着膛线——在交火的时候卡弹可不是什么好玩的事情——一边瞥了一眼端着枪发呆的卢卡斯，半开玩笑：“你这些天怎么心事重重的——是看上了咱们的哪个漂亮姑娘吗？”

卢卡斯却没有回答，于是菲利佩诧异地探过头来看向他的眼睛：“真被我说中了？”他掰着手指头数，只用了两根手指就完事了：“阿曼达还是安德莉亚？”

“怎么会怎么会！”卢卡斯慌忙摆手否认，脑子里却满是那一双清澈的蓝眼睛。“我都不一定打得过她俩中的任何一个，哪里敢有什么非分之想。”

卢卡斯圆圆的眼睛忽然暗淡下去：“我在想——呃我是说，”卢卡斯支吾了一阵，搞得菲利佩看着他的眼神又狐疑了几分，“什么？”

“——不知道特奥他们怎么样了，”卢卡斯差点咬到了自己的舌头，“不知道我还能不能再见到他。”

菲利佩明白卢卡斯家里的复杂情况，还以为卢卡斯真的是因为弟弟忧心至此——要卢卡斯自己说，那个跟着马德里混的傻缺弟弟走错了路，并不值得他这么上心——菲利佩拍拍他的肩膀，“放宽心，上天会眷顾我们的，特奥也会想明白的。”他眨了眨眼睛，“我从华沙一路过来，多少次以为自己要去见上帝了，结果还不是好好地在这里享受萨拉戈萨的落日——这里甚至还有酒！”他踢了一脚掉在地上的空酒瓶，“真是难以想象。”

“是啊，”卢卡斯忽然又瞬间恢复了笑嘻嘻的模样：“等我百年后上去找他，我一定要请上帝他老人家喝一杯。”

他和菲利佩举着看不见的酒杯碰了一下，心中却是格里兹曼某天在一次闲扯时候说过的：“我家那里的农庄有酿品质很好的葡萄酒。”法国人笑嘻嘻地，比划了一下巨大的酒桶，“只有重要的人才能喝。”

谁是重要的人呢，卢卡斯想，但他终究没有问出口。

4

似乎双方相安无事的局面能一直维持到冬天结束，除了子弹偶尔的啸叫声，大部分时候则是无止境的对骂。

像胡安弗兰这种年纪大一些的士兵，总是耸着肩膀对队友们说：“这不是一场战争，只是一场带着血腥味的喜剧。”

卢卡斯一开始对此颇有些不平，但很快就承认了此言不假。他发誓已经第三十七次看见同一枚炮弹从他头顶上飞过了——但是从不爆炸。

“那这位‘旅行家’可比我们的军需官靠谱多了，”格里兹曼评价道，“至少它还记得要按时到我们这里巡逻一番。”

卢卡斯的心思一天天活络起来，除了站岗，他几乎所有的时候都像格里兹曼的尾巴一样黏在他身边。菲利佩终于明白了这个年轻人的小心思，假装心痛地戳着罐头里的炖豆子：“儿大不中留！”

他看着格里兹曼的法国同胞勒马尔落了单，就凑到勒马尔身边问：“你们头儿瞧着模样不错脾气也不错，家里情况怎样啊？有兄弟姐妹吗？喜欢什么样的啊？”对方被这一连串的西语搞得头晕，支支吾吾半天无果后捂着耳朵溜了，菲利佩追不上这个飞毛腿法国小子，叉着腰跳脚骂，换来营地里一阵善意的笑声。

事情的发展并不能事事如卢卡斯所料。还没等他计划展开一段热烈的表白，随着战事在另一端的加紧，他们的工作加重了。由于需要牵制更多的敌人，战壕向前推进了一千码，所有人都在近乎疯狂地工作，手里的动作都成了机械的重复。

而对面的敌人显然没想到他们动作能够如此之快。

戈丁组织了一次对对方防御工事的突然袭击，最后时刻卢卡斯在志愿者队伍里听队长仔细布置作战任务，眼睛里却是格里兹曼露在帽子下方的光秃秃的后脑勺——为了在被弹片削了脑袋的时候方便处理，士兵们必须剃成板寸——以及没有被竖起的领口露出来的一小截耳朵。

格里兹曼很怕冷，特别是这种连星星都要冻住的夜里，更是冷得人连哆嗦的力气都没有。卢卡斯有一次把冻僵了的手伸进他的脖子，炸了毛的格里兹曼结果当然是把卢卡斯按在泥地里好一顿暴揍，两人可怜兮兮的衣服离变成破布条又更近了一步。格里兹曼威胁他要是再敢这么做就——

“就怎么样呢？”卢卡斯喘着气抬头看着跨坐在自己身上的法国人。

格里兹曼忽然沉默了，他直直看向问话的西班牙人的褐色眼睛，那眼睛里满是独属于年轻人的昂扬，还有一些自作聪明的狡黠。格里兹曼叹了口气，拍拍他的脸准备爬起来。

卢卡斯忽然就揪着他的领子把对方一把拉下来。格里兹曼明显没想到他会这么做，整个人都扑在卢卡斯身上，两人的胸膛隔着厚重的棉衣贴在一起，寂静的夜里，卢卡斯听着自己擂鼓似的心跳声，想起了那场荒诞的梦里，飞行员向他伸出的手。他喃喃道：

“就把我自己——”他试探着用依旧冰冷的手磨蹭着对方带着胡茬的瘦削脸颊，“把我自己赔给你好了。”

格里兹曼没有说话。当时间久到卢卡斯开始怀疑对方有没有听见这句话的时候，他感受到法国人的吐息喷在自己的脖子上：“好。”

格里兹曼突然回过头来看着他。

其实那之后两人的相处也没有丝毫不同，似乎那个呵气成冰的夜里发生的一切都只是卢卡斯的幻觉。

可是现在格里兹曼回头看他的这一眼里，卢卡斯觉得有什么是不一样了。他似乎从那双眼睛里读出了很多信息，正如他们第一天见面时说的那样，他们有一天要一起回法国去。

结果格里兹曼只是飞快的朝他做了个鬼脸。

卢卡斯没绷住，噗嗤一下笑裂了。而罪魁祸首此时又迅速回过头，站的笔挺。

正严肃宣读计划到末尾的戈丁被笑声吓了一跳，举着枪托给卢卡斯脑袋上不轻不重地砸了一下。卢卡斯夸张地痛呼出声，菲利佩在一边暗暗地笑他：“别装了，以后真吃枪子儿了，有你嚎的时候。”

5

卢卡斯在倒下去的一瞬间悲哀地回想起了菲利佩的这句话。他还没有来得及感到疼痛——只是觉得膝弯处一阵酥麻，然后腿内侧一阵温热。他呆呆地看着自己被鲜血浸透的半边裤子，试图攀着掩体边缘站起来——当然是失败了。

他的手开始因为失血过多而不听使唤地哆嗦着，疼痛像蚂蚁啃咬一样顺着肌肉往心里钻。身边一阵慌乱的呼喊：“天呐，他中弹了！”“担架呢？担架拿来！”

他觉得闹哄哄的有些头晕，不过或许这些不重要——他在疼昏过去之前看到了一双焦急的蓝眼睛，那里没有了冰山的处变不惊，满满都是暴风雨中的惊涛骇浪。

卢卡斯想，是星星亮起来了吗？

卢卡斯不得不因为腿部中弹在由教堂改建的战时医院里呆上半个多月。

起初医生们打算锯掉这条伤腿，不过在卢卡斯本人的强烈抗议下——“不行，我还想着重回前线呢！”——最终没做截肢手术，但是满脸愁容的小医生帕瓦尔紧锁着眉头一边给他换绷带一边提醒他：“不管你怎么想的，端枪是没可能了。”

卢卡斯看着小医生的手摸过自己的大腿，笑的没脸没皮：“我的枪可是好使得很。”

帕瓦尔立即瞪了他一眼，手上略一使劲，卢卡斯发出杀猪似的痛呼，看着对方完全不为所动的样子，只好乖乖闭上了嘴。

他在医院里待到靠数天花板上的裂缝打发时间，只可惜裂缝在炮火的轰鸣声中一天天变多，他在重新数了第十一次之后终于丧失了耐心，趁着工作认真的帕瓦尔不在，用花言巧语瞒过漂亮的小护士，拄着拐杖溜出去呼吸新鲜空气。

医院所在的小镇风景很好，过两条街就是海滩，平日里挤挤嚷嚷的度假男女此时都不见踪影，大概都在不知道哪个战壕里互相捉着虱子或者是和卢卡斯一样在医院的纱布堆里呻吟。

几张报纸搭在街边的邮筒上，风一吹就呼呼啦啦地响，仿佛下一秒就要变成海鸥飞到没有硝烟的地方。卢卡斯在这几只灰色的大鸟逃走前捉住了它们，却在随意打开头版时的第一眼就愣住了。

“大部分A.T.M.C.头目已被逮捕，党魁仍然在逃”

卢卡斯匆匆扫着报道，里面用极为严厉的措辞批评A.T.M.C——也就是西蒙尼的支队是如何背叛反抗军，在马德里方面的罪恶的资金支持下，阴谋颠覆反抗军的高尚事业的。报纸声称已经逮捕了在北部地区活动的大部分A.T.M.C头目及那些“别有用心的外籍分子”，“这些坏分子”，报纸上署名为“樱桃树”的作者写到，他们即将受到“正义的审判”。

虽然没有提到如何处理那些仍然在前线的军队——卢卡斯松了口气——但他依然被这个消息钉在了原地。膝盖处的伤口不知道是受了风还是因为别的什么，又开始传来隐痛，可是这些都比不上这几行油墨给他带来的冲击，心脏猛的收紧，全身血液一瞬间变得冰冷。

他绝不相信西蒙尼——尽管他们经常开玩笑称呼他作“匪帅”——会是所谓的“叛徒”，而更令人难以置信的是，政府居然就这么轻易地把他们——这些在前线浴血奋战甚至丢掉性命的战士，这些在泥泞里挣扎了若干个月，靠着一腔热血和坚定信念奋斗至今的年轻人们，甚至是从边境线之外来支持西班牙同胞的可爱的人——全部扔进十二月的寒风冻谷中，然后宣布他们要么进监狱要么滚回“老鼠们来的地方去”。

荒诞的人生在这一刻全变了样子。

6

天气变得很快，乌云裹挟着水汽一步步逼近海滨小城，卢卡斯顶着已经开始飘落的细雨浑浑噩噩地走回了战时医院，值班的小护士正找他找得满头大汗，一把拉过他就开始检查他膝盖的伤势：“你这人怎么回事呀，我转头找个药的功夫你就不见啦，叫我好找。”她一边埋怨一边给他换绷带，一不留神力气大了些，绷带里隐隐透出血色。

“对不起对不起！”她赶紧开始道歉，“弄疼你了吗？”她抬头看去，却看见年轻的伤员脸上没了往日的笑容，只能看见被雨水打湿的眼睫。她犹豫着摇了摇对方的肩膀，而年轻人伏下身子开始大哭起来。

小护士吓了一跳，顿时手忙脚乱，不知道该怎么办为好。这时她忽然感到肩膀一沉，有个声音说：“我来吧，你去忙。”她回头，是个年轻医师，大半张脸被厚厚的口罩挡住，但露出的一双蓝眼睛温柔又亲切。见护士有些犹豫，来人摘下口罩：“我是从巴塞罗那调来支援的迭戈·科斯塔，很高兴认识你。”虽然是个陌生面孔，可是在这个几乎半个月换一拨人的医院里，遇上个几个新面孔并不算是新鲜事。她以为对方是新抽调来的医生，顿时感到如释重负，于是也没有多作盘问，舒了口气抽身走开了。

卢卡斯在看清来人的一瞬间瞪大了眼睛：“安——”他急忙擦掉眼泪，装作一副满不在乎的样子，但湿漉漉的眼睛里还残留着慌乱。

“嘘嘘嘘！”格里兹曼一把捂住卢卡斯的嘴，“瞎说什么呢！你连你亲爱的堂兄科斯塔都不认识了吗？哟，这是看到我激动哭了？”

你要是科斯塔，那我就是西蒙尼，卢卡斯在心里翻了个硕大的白眼，立即还嘴：“科斯塔怎么成我表兄了，是我那死外边的老爹什么时候搞的另一桩风流韵事吗？”

“还这么贫嘴就说明你一点事都没有，”格里兹曼假惺惺地抹了一把并不存在的眼泪，“亏我还特地偷跑出来看你，啊没事没事不用太感动——”他顺势把卢卡斯还挂着泪的脸按在怀里，凑近他的耳边低声说：“这里不是说话的地方，你那大嗓门少给我惹麻烦。”

卢卡斯听出了他语气里的一丝不稳，埋在他肩窝里的声音闷闷的：“我看到报纸了。”

“那这么说你也知道了。”格里兹曼平日里神采飞扬的眉毛此时安安份份地压在眼睛上，战壕日子里长出来的乱七八糟的胡子也刮掉了，脸颊旁青青的胡茬显得人瘦削了几分，这让他看上去多了一些忧郁。

卢卡斯一贯不关心那些派系的斗争，也不懂那些字母背后的意义究竟是什么，他只管在外出的时候骄傲地说一声：“我是A.T.M.C支队的战士。”就能收获对方，特别是新兵蛋子充满敬意的眼光。这次的风暴看似突如其来，可是他也不是全无头绪，正如他在多次睡得朦朦胧胧时候听见戈丁和格里兹曼聊到的那样——高层对他们的不满由来已久，未来胜利后的联合政府里未必能有他们多少席位。

可是没想到他们动手会这么快。

格里兹曼不敢保持抱着卢卡斯的姿势太久，将他稍稍拉开自己，低头抚摸着他缠满绷带的大腿：“你能走动吗？”

“好得很，”卢卡斯又恢复了他没心没肺的笑容，拍着胸脯保证，“能跑能跳能上树，就是下水我也可以蹬出几百米去。”

“你就吹牛吧，”格里兹曼白了他一眼，手指在绷带处缓缓画圈，顺着大腿肌肉一路往上。小护士的手法还是有些粗糙，绷带红红白白地一片狼籍，看得格里兹曼心疼地抽了口气。

卢卡斯瞧着格里兹曼新长出来的褐色短发的发旋，喉结滚动了一下：“没事，不疼的，我可以走。”

“能走——医院里有奇怪的人吗，”格里兹曼低着头，假装在检查他的伤情，但其实手只是在没轻没重地胡乱按着，“比如监视的人什么的……虽然我并不相信西班牙人的办事效率就是了。”末了他还撇撇嘴，黑一把西班牙人显然让他的心情明朗了一些。

“我想没有——你只是来看我的吗？”卢卡斯突然伏下身子，扭头从下看着低着头的格里兹曼。这个角度很别扭，却可以看见暗影里格里兹曼的眼睛——那双因为雾气而变得模模糊糊的蓝色眼睛。

“我不得不回法国去了。”格里兹曼缓慢地，一字一顿说，很少见地，没有他惯有的，总拖长音因而软绵绵的声音。“他们三天前在晚上突然袭击了我们的驻地，迭戈被带走了，我和其他人跑出来，他们已经先一步往边境走了。”

“我没有办法带走迭戈，我试过了，”格里兹曼的声音沮丧起来，“我去和相识的军官交涉，我说他是外国人，他是立过赫赫之功的外国人——”他摇摇头，“那些军官说，你再不走，我们就立即开枪了。”

格里兹曼猛然一仰头，眼泪顺着脸颊悬在下巴上，摇摇欲坠了一阵后终于砸下来，落在卢卡斯的手指上——

“你愿意跟我走吗？”

7

卢卡斯设想过无数次他们未来的场景。

或许是战争结束，作为战功赫赫的英雄，在车队的簇拥下凯旋过马德里的广场，礼炮和人们的欢呼声震耳欲聋，他们在西班牙灿烂的阳光下热烈地拥吻。

或者是在一场激战里，面对敌人凶猛的弹火而毫无惧色，冲锋的号角吹过一遍又一遍，血污弥漫过半边脸，他们相视一笑握紧彼此的手，迎着群山向上冲去。

他不曾想到会是这样的一个阴云密布的下午，医院里腐烂的味道充斥着鼻腔，满身狼藉的两个人维持着一种别扭的姿势，在战争进行到一半的时候迫不得已背离这片土地。

但是这又有什么关系呢。

卢卡斯的脑海里又浮现出那个晚上，那个星星坠落的夜晚，小狼崽把自己的头放在蓝眼睛飞行员的手掌下，许诺了一辈子都陪在他的身旁。

“我们一起回法国去。”

“好。”

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 果然巴伐利亚和加泰罗尼亚没有快乐，我们回法国吧，“好久没有这么笑过了”。


End file.
